Electricity is almost, if not completely, a necessity in today's society. Homes, businesses, communities and individuals need electricity for powering the devices and infrastructure that run the economy and our lives. In view of this, vast amounts of electricity must therefore be generated on a continuous basis. A lot of that electricity is currently generated using a prime mover or energy source that negatively impacts our environment and/or is not renewable or sustainable. Because of this, there is a growing push towards generating electricity using a prime mover that is environmentally friendly, renewable and sustainable (green). Prime movers such as moving water, wind and solar are considered green.
However, each of these green prime movers has its drawbacks. Because of current solar cell technology, it takes a sizable array of large solar cell panels to generate appreciable amounts of usable electricity. The array is stationary, takes up real estate, and is costly to maintain. It also requires sunshine to generate electricity. Water or hydroelectric systems can generate large amounts of electricity but must be located at the site of the moving or falling water. Such facilities are typically immense structures that may also be associated with a dam and are therefore expensive to operate and maintain. Wind is an excellent prime mover for generating electricity. However, because wind is variable, generating electricity directly from the wind is irregular. On some days, there is little to no wind which translates into little to no generation of electricity, while on other days, there is too much wind creating the possibility of damage to the wind receiving device or the intentional, protective shutdown of the wind receiving device where no electricity is generated. However, wind is arguably the best green energy source for the generation of electricity.
As gathered from the above, it would therefore be desirable to have a wind driven electricity generating system that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
The present invention sufficiently accomplishes these means.